


The Lake

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mythstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mythstuck fluff request by Magicalmel! </p><p>The request: hello hun i'll help u. how about,,,,,, myth!stuck gamtav au centaur!tavros meeting seagoat!gamzee in a lake. gamzee's mute and tavros does his best to talk to him in any way. it can be fluff or w/e you want it to be i just rlly like myth!stuck im sorrY</p><p>It's fine Mel! I just hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMel/gifts).



One…Two…Three…Four…The day was drawing on. Gamzee floated on the surface of his lake, he’d been doing this a lot recently. Just floating around… Thinking about nothing, seeing as there was nothing to think about. No one came to visit him, no humans peered into the mirror-like surface of his home searching for answers that he could never give them. He sighed, letting out a deep breath from his nose.

Gamzee’s ears quirked up when a loud rustling came from the forest lining the lake. “Ugh„,Hhmph!” A muscular tanned centaur pushed himself from the bushes. “Geez…” He looked around pushing a hand through the shaggy brown mohawk.

Gamzee flipped himself around dipping down into the water and watching carefully. The centaur looked around and made his way to the edge of the lake. He lowered himself and peered into the lake. “Uh„, h-hi? I„, I’m not sure how this is supposed to work or„, or if it’d even work for me„, seeing as I’m not human and all„,”

What was he doing? Gamzee watched as the tanned figure spoke. He couldn’t hear anything he was saying, so he took it upon himself to move in closer. The water swished around him causing an almost soothing sound. The centaur stood up quickly and looked around again. “Who’s there!?” He was startled, thoughts of a water nymph spying on him scared him senseless. “Come out!”

Gamzee lifted himself higher in the water, a look of concern covering his face. He didn’t mean to scare him, he was just curious. “Who„,who are you?” The centaur asked, lowering himself again. Knowing now it wasn’t a water nymph he could relax a bit.

Gamzee swam to the edge pulling himself out of the water. He reached up and touched the tanned face, feeling a wet spot on his cheeks. He frowned and looked up at the Taurus. “Ah„„ I„, its nothing„,” He took Gamzees hand away from his face. “Uhm„, My names Tavros„,”

Gamzee smiled and nodded lifting his free hand and signing quickly. Tavros stared blankly at him for a second. The seagoat signed again, this time slower.

"I’m sorry I don’t„," Tavros motioned to Gamzees hand. "Can’t you speak? I mean if you could it’d be, uh, a lot easier for me to understand."

Gamzee shook his head and frowned. He looked down at their hands and his eyes went wide and his dark skin began heating up. He looked around quickly, not making any moves to take his hand away. This was nice, well nice in that its the first kind of contact he’d had in a long time.

"Hm„," Tavros looked out on the lake, a thoughtful look on his face. "I know! I can„, uhm„, commune with you„, seeing as you’re part seagoat right?"

Gamzee nodded slowly and lifted his tail, showing it to Tavros. “Right here we go„,” Tavros closed his eyes and focus on Gamzee. “Hmmmm„ Gamzee! That’s your name?” The goat nodded and smiled broadly.

"That’s a very nice name„, Gamzee„, I like that„," Tavros smiled to himself and looked down at Gamzee. "Say„, Can we be friends Gamzee?"

The smaller of the two blinked his face heating up and he nodded furiously. He’d never had a real friend before only woodland creatures that came and went, never really staying to keep him company. This could be good. The start of something very, very amazing.


End file.
